krigornfandomcom-20200215-history
Moldöl
Moldöl is the capital hold of the country Contaire. The large mountain range is frosted over with snow and glaciers, and dip down into rocky paths. The largest river passes through the middle of the hold, creating an easy road for traveling through the mountainous terrain. It even can lead travelers directly to the capital city. The capital is called Kavane, sometimes referred the the dragons talon. The city is built into the largest volcano located in the country: Drakare. The capital is protected heavily by the mountainous terrain to avoid easy invasion. Many years ago there was nearly a civil war between Moldöl and Ravenset for dominence over the country. Ravenset leaders would have been over-powered by Moldöl troops, shifting the countries power to the new king but luckily there was a king change. The leader of Moldöl is Dwarven. Geography Towering mountains surround the heart of the hold, protecting from many invaders. Unfortunately they can be dangerous to pass through. Legends say giants roam the mountains searching for a home. The center of the hold is largely rocky terrane with a plains environment. Small forrest are found at the foot of some of the mountains. There are 3 volcanoes and 3 lakes. Deserts guard the two entrances that aren't mountains and deter most travelers due to bandit problems. Cities Kavane - The capital city is massive with a large dragon head overlooking down from the mountain. Rumor has it the first fire dragon was born in the volcano the city is built into. The city has 7 massive walls seperating the different districts it builds into. Baldraha - One of the few large cities not found tucked into the mountains. The perfect place for weary travelers to stop and rest. Highmeadow - A large agricultural city that exports much of its goods to Kavane, traveling up through the river. It was once the capital of Moldöl long ago before the dwarven people took over. Hammerheart - A small coastal city that has beautiful wheatfields outside its walls. It is the heart of the Golden Coast. Morgöst - A dwarven city that is small but famous for it's large inn; The Nuttery. Locations in the City Include * * The Crimson Keep * Mystic Waypoint * Grapes of Wrath (Weapons and Armor) * Hidden Stuff (Pawn Shop) * The Nuttery (Inn and Bar) * The Docks * Military Outskirts * Grock Winery (Lowest) * Groop Winery (Mid) * The Royal Winery (Top) * Lake of Grapes * Harrows Pass - A small village on the side of the river. It has a mine and is a great place for people that pass through the mountains to stay. It is very cold and frozen here. Zorkdell - A city high upon a mountain that is ancient. It is home to many dwarven heros. Vasouk - Dedicated to the research of griffens, this city has a flight school for anyone willing to learn. Mörkdell - A mixture of half-orcs from Nörak and dawrven people of dorn this mesh of culture is found at the base of a large mountain outside of Snake's Chasm.